Bliss Reminisce
Bliss Reminisce is the twenty-fourth episode (and sixty-third episode overall) of Season 2 of the [[The Powerpuff Girls (2016 TV series)|2016 Powerpuff Girls series]]. It is the second part of the special "Power of Four". It aired on Cartoon Network on September 17, 2017. Synopsis The Girls learn Bliss' backstory from the Professor, Mojo Jojo, and Bliss herself. Plot Characters Main Characters * * * *Professor Utonium *Bliss *Mojo Jojo Minor Characters *MIH Trivia *This marks the first time the Powerpuff Girls are revealed to have a long-lost older sister, unlike their original 1998 counterparts. *This is the first episode of the 2016 series to reference Chemical X. **When Professor Utonium first created Bliss was an homage of the original series' intro. **This episode reveals that unlike his 1998 counterpart of his original series, the Professor had a rival of his female doppleganger. **This also reveals that the Professor created Bliss, he accidentally spilled Chemical W, the same thing happened to the Girls when he also accidentally spilled Chemical X, as did his original 1998 counterpart when he created the Girls' 1998 counterparts in the original series. **It could be possible that Chemical W is just a re-hash of Chemical X. *Mojo Jojo (unlike his 1998 counterpart in the classic series) and Bliss have been known each other since Mojo was the Professor's lab assistant. *During Bliss' backstory, The Professor is seen wearing a sock puppet that almost looks like Puppet Pals Mitch and Clam from Dexter's Laboratory. *This episode sparks debate on the origins of Bliss, according to a YouTuber named Shadow Streak. Apparently, she was created as a way to get back at another scientist named Professor Newtronium who created the perfect little boy. She was created approximately 10 years before The Powerpuff Girls were created. This goes against what the original Professor's motives were to make the world a better place, as seen in "Get Back Jojo", causing confusion amongst fans of the original show. She also has a color scheme exactly like Bunny, and Mojo Jojo looks green instead of tan like in the original. **This possibly means that the Girls were also used as a motive for the Professor to be a better scientist. However, it's unconfirmed by the staff as of right now. * Plothole: In Bliss' backstory shows the Utonium household still remained had three windows which is a synonymous to the signature colors of the Girls. The three windows and the Girls' bedroom shouldn't been made since Bliss was an only child. Running gags * Bliss' backstory has been told twice until Buttercup interrupted and said she must've heard the story already. * The Utonium household being exploded every time Bliss use her powers with her emotions. Es:Bliss Reminisce Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 (2017) Category:2016 TV series Category:Article stubs Category:Episodes focusing on Bliss Category:Power of Four Parts Category:2016 episodes with mixed colored title cards Category:Episodes where Bubbles cries Category:Episodes directed by Nick Jennings Category:Episodes written by Haley Mancini Category:Episodes written by Jake Goldman Category:2017 Episodes Category:Episodes where Buttercup cries Category:Episodes where Blossom cries Category:Episodes where Professor Utonium sobs and cries Category:Sequel episodes